No Good Reason
by nikkipaige615
Summary: On their last night at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione shared one night of passion. Afterwards Draco left for Egypt and no one had heard from him in three years. In that time, Hermione kept a big secret from him. When he comes back and finds out he isn't happy. Hermione tries everything she can to make up for her mistakes and eventually earn his love and trust again.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the uncomfortable chair in the emergency room at St. Mungo's, her legs crossed and her dangling foot bouncing frantically. She stared at the bed in front of her and narrowed her eyes as she watched her sons laugh and giggle over a video they were watching on the iPad she carried around for them in her bag.

Neither of the boys noticed when their mom got up and started pacing in front of the large sterilized bed. She was freaking out. Not once had she had to take either of the twins to the emergency room. Never in their 3 short years of life had they been seriously injured or ill.

Both Drew and Davy were healthy from the first time they took a breath. They were perfect children. As infants, they were a blessing to Hermione as she was a single parent with twin boys. The boys quickly slept on a schedule. They never fussed when dropped off at daycare and as far as she knew they had never caused any problems. They were both incredibly smart, but that was no wonder seeing as their mother was Hermione Granger and their father was…

Hermione sat down and looked her boys up and down. Both were perfect copies of their father.

Except for the eyes, they had her eyes.

Other than that they looked just like him. The soft platinum blond hair. The pale complexions. The sharply pointed, regal looking noses. Hermione had never seen Draco Malfoy as a young child, but she imagined the pictures of him and the boys would be hard to tell apart.

Of course, Draco was not aware that he was a father. It wasn't as if Hermione intended on never telling him. But that night was a one night stand, agreed upon by both parties.

Hermione groaned as she thought about that night.

_**Three years, 11 months and 3 days before:**_

Hermione sat in front of the big fire in her private common room with a large glass of wine sitting to her right and her favorite book open on her lap. She had abandoned the tome as her thoughts began to wonder. She thought about her relationship with Ron and how it wasn't going to last. It was only a matter of time before they realized how horrible they were for each other. She also thought about how as of tomorrow she was officially an adult as she would be graduating from Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed, picked up her glass of wine and took a slow drink.

"Hard day, Granger?"

Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her lips and turned her attention to the Head Boy who shared her common room.

"Just the usual, Malfoy. I am going to miss this place. I am trying to take in all the splendor I can before we head out tomorrow."

Draco nodded and sat in the arm chair opposite of the one Hermione was sitting in. He leaned back and stared into the fire.

"Honestly, Granger, I am going to miss it too. Living with you hasn't been as bad as I anticipated it to be. Everyplace in this castle is so loud. I do like how if I want some quiet I can come up here to think, even if you are out here reading your books."

Hermione nodded and finished off her glass of wine. She sighed and got up to grab the bottle of wine off of her desk by a large window. She watched as a herd of centaurs raced across a field and into the Forbidden Forest and sighed again.

"Seriously Granger, if you are going to be nothing but huffy and sad then I am probably going to spike your drink with that smiling potion we made last week. We are done with school tomorrow. We should be celebrating. Cheer up and brink me that bottle of wine." As an afterthought he muttered a short and quick, "Please."

Hermione rolled her eyes and poured herself a very generous glass of the red wine before handing the bottle to Draco and sitting back down.

Draco took a long swig from the bottle, but said nothing more. Hermione watched him for a second before turning her attention back to the fire.

After about an hour and one more bottle of wine later, Hermione was attempting to read her book. She found however that her vision was becoming blurry and she could really focus on the letters. She reached up and rubbed her tired eyes. When she lowered her hands and focused back on her surroundings, she noticed that Draco was staring at her. The look in his eye was not one that she unfamiliar with, but one that had never been directed at her. He looked at her like he wanted to pounce on and devour her.

She cleared her throat and looked away into the fire, "I guess I drank more of that wine than I meant to. My eyes won't focus on the print of my book. I guess that means that I should be getting to bed."

Yet, she made no move to get up. Instead she glanced back to Draco and noticed he had put down the bottle of wine and was slowly getting out of his chair. Hermione felt a little dejected that he was getting up, so she moved to put her book on the table beside her chair and started to get up herself.

One hand shot out and gently pushed Hermione back into the chair. She gasped and looked up at Draco's face as he towered over her. He looked very serious as he knelt down in front of her. Hermione's eyes widened as Draco settled at eye level to her.

"I have a question Granger."

Hermione swallowed and barely squeaked out a "What's that?"

Draco's eyes slowly moved down to her lips, "Can I kiss you?"

Hermione was shocked and she pushed farther back into her chair and searched Draco's eyes as they moved back to meet hers.

Draco moved a hand and played with a loose curl that fell over her shoulder. When he spoke it was so low that Hermione had to lean forward in order to hear him.

"I don't want a relationship Granger. I have no intention to claim my love for you and spend the rest of my life with you. But this year, you were a bit less annoying and you became very attractive. I have been wondering all year what it would be like to get you, just one night. I didn't plan this. I walked in, intent on going to bed, but there you were. Sitting in front of the damn fire, with your book and looking just so…" He trailed off as his eyes moved over her, as if memorizing her face. Then he met her gaze again and shrugged. "Plus you have been drinking, which always make you more agreeable. So I will ask you again, can I kiss you?"

Hermione took in Draco's words looked from his full lips to his eyes. "This will never be spoke of again? How do I know you aren't pulling some sort of prank on me? That tomorrow when I go to my last every breakfast at Hogwarts, you aren't going to ruin it by making a fool out of me?"

"Granger, I don't want anyone to know either. I just want one night. To know what it would be like. After tonight, this will never be spoken of again. Please, may I kiss you now?"

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and saw his sincerity so she nodded.

Draco did not hesitate to grab Hermione head and crash his lips down on hers. Hermione did not hesitate to kiss him back with the same enthusiasm. That one kiss escalated quickly and clothes were shed. It wasn't about love. It wasn't about power. It was just a moment of pure passion that they shared. Eventually they slept, exhausted and fully sated.

Draco woke before Hermione and stared at her sleeping form for a few minutes before he kissed her softly and then went to dress and pack the rest of his belongings.

He stayed true to his word, however. He never told a soul.

_**Present**_

Hermione hadn't seen Draco in all these years. After school he left for Egypt and as far as she knew he was practically impossible to find or reach. Not that she tried very hard.

In her purse, Hermione;s phone chimed. She reached down to grab it and smiled as it was a message from Ginny.

Ginny was the only other person, besides Hermione, who knew the boys father's true identity. That was only because Ginny realized it as soon as they boys grew and it was obvious to anyone who was not in denial.

_Just heard from my mom that Draco Malfoy is back. _

Hermione' s eyebrows came together as she let that sentence sink in. She didn't get much time to digest the information because the door opened to the small examination room.

She stood up and took the iPad from the boys. Drew and Davy both sat back on the pillow, crossed their arms and pouted. The look was one that Draco used to get in school when something did not go his way. It made Hermione snort to herself and roll her eyes.

"Hello, Miss…Granger?"

Hermione froze as she stood up from putting the iPad in her bag. That voice was not one that she would ever forget. She turned quickly but his eyes did not meet hers.

Instead, his eyes were glued to the pouting three-year-old boys in the bed.

Hermione looked between her children and Draco. She saw his cheeks begin to tinge pink and his hand ball into fists around the chart and pen. She slowly moved so she was between the boys and Draco. Only when she broke his line of sight to the children did his eyes snap to hers.

His eyes were cold and furious. He started to open his mouth and say something, but instead he snapped his mouth shut and walked swiftly back out the door.

Drew and Davy both crawled to the end of the bed and pulled on Hermione's hand.

"Momma, who was that?" Asked Drew.

"Was that the doctor, momma?" Davy asked.

Hermione swallowed, not able to speak, and nodded. She turned to talk to the boys when another Healer walked into the room.

"Hello Miss Granger. I am Healer Grover. Healer Malfoy had to go check on another patient so he sent me into see you. It says here that young Drew fell from the jungle gym and broke his arm."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, sir."

Healer Grover clapped his hands together, "Alright, then. Let's get you some potion that is going to make you top shape again, little man."

Drew nodded, "Does it hurt?"

Grover walked over and sat on the bed with the boys.

"A little. But we are going to give you some medicine to help make it not hurt so bad. You will feel a bunch of pricks, like the feeling when your arm or foot goes to sleep. Do you know how that feels?"

Davy bounced on the bed out of excitement and raised his hand, "Oh, oh I do! I know that! Remember Momma! Remember!"

Hermione laughed and grabbed Davy, as his bouncing was making Drew cry as it jostled his arm.

Grover stood up, "Let me go have a nurse get that potion for you and we will get you taken care of Drew. Miss Granger, could I speak to you in the hallway please. Just for a second."

Hermione nodded and followed Healer Grover into the hall. She stood in the doorway with the door slightly open where she could see and hear the boys.

"Is there something wrong? Is it Drew? Did he hurt something else too?"

Grover chuckled and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Calm down Miss Granger, it is nothing like that. It is just this." He pulled a note from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. She took it and looked at him curiously.

"I am not one for 3rd and 4th year note passing, but Draco insisted I give this to you. He looked about ready to murder so I figured I would go along with it. Also his office is room 341 if you need to speak to him. I am going to have the nurses put you and the boys in a room with two empty beds so you may get some rest. Drew won't be able to go home for at least 8 hours while the Skele-gro does its job. Draco will be here all night. Just so you know."

"Thank you. For the room and for…this." She gestured to the note she held.

She then walked back into the room and sat back in the uncomfortable chair she had been sitting in for almost two hours. She played with the corners of the note before she found her courage and opened it.

_Don't think for a second you will get away without talking with me. _

**Hi there everyone! I am trying something new! This is my first long Post-Hogwarts story and I am excited for the new challenge :) I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The entire "kids Draco doesn't know about" isn't an original idea, of course but after reading a very poorly written story with that theme I decided that i could do better. so here I am trying to do so. **

**Please let me know what you think! Also chapter 2 is written and needs to edited one more time, but I am trying to always have one chapter waiting to be posted as I write so I don't leave you hanging for too long between updates :)**

**Happy Monday Everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed and also all of you who favorited this story! I am glad that you enjoyed chapter 1!**

**Here is the second chapter, where we will finally see some interaction between Draco and Hermione. I have realized as I was writing that Hermione has been pretty submissive so far, and as we all know that is not her usually character. Do not worry. She will be back to her feisty self soon enough. **

**Please enjoy!**

Draco stalked through the halls to the elevator and waited with a group of apprentices who looked like a group of scare bunnies. While he would normally try to calm the down by talking to them and taking questions, but at that particular moment he decided it was better to not talk.

Instead they all gathered onto the available elevator and headed to the third floor, where Draco's office was located. The apprentices shuffled off after him and then looked around, wondering where to go. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed their attention.

"All appritences, this way."

He started down the hall with all of them, still huddled together, following closely. But not too close.

When he made it down the hall to the nurses' station he found his partner, Healer Debra Watson, waiting on them. She looked up from some paper work as they all walked up.

"Ah, so you found our new liter, Draco." She smiled a big smile and turned towards the new group of young witches and wizards. She opened her mouth to start the usual introductions and such, but Draco cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her out of earshot of the nurses and appritences.

"Deb, I'm going to need to you to handle them by yourself for today."

Debra's eyebrows shot up, "What? Are you kidding? Do you hate me?"

Draco let a chuckle out as he put his head in his hands, "No Deb. Something has come up that really requires my attention. It is personal, not work related. I just need to work some stuff out, but it is going to require me to put myself up in my office and not be bothered by appritences."

Debra looked at Draco and then she sighed and threw her arm around his waist in a half hug, "Only this time, because you look super stressed and will probably just make all of those little puppies quit or cry."

Draco gave Debra a full on hug, "Thank you so much. I owe you."

Debra nodded and pulled back, "Yes you do. First, if this is about a girl, I want ALL the details. Second, there will be a day that I don't want to deal with them, and you will take them all by yourself with no complaints. And third, you owe me 5 cups of good coffee from the place across the street."

Draco nodded and turned to his office, "Sounds great to me Deb, thank you."

Debra turned to the appritences and put her big smile back into place, "Now where were we?"

Draco didn't hear anymore as he shut the door to his office, placed a silencing charm on the room and turned off his floo. He paced the length of his office for 30 minutes, trying to come to terms with what he had just witnessed.

He was surprised as he read the name on his chart for the first time as he walked in the door. He always cursed himself for not actually looking at the chart before he went into the rooms.

A small smile had graced his features as he looked up to see her for the first time in almost four years. She was bent over a bag, putting something away. He saw her jump slightly. He softly chuckled and then looked towards the bed where he patient was waiting.

As soon as he saw those boys he knew. How could he not know? He grew up with pictures of him taking up the wall next to his room. The entire wall was a shrine to him. In the middle of the wall was his official Malfoy portrait that he sat for at 17. Around that atrocious thing, were hundreds of pictures of Draco as he grew up.

He had looked at the pictures of his three year old self for hours as he would gaze upon his childhood.

They were identical. He blinked, thinking it was a trick his mind was playing. When he opened his eyes he could see it was no trick. There were two little boys, who looked exactly like him. For a moment he locked eyes with the one on the left and he saw the only difference. The eyes. They were her deep chocolate brown.

He did not notice Hermione again until her chest blocked his sight from the children. He looked up at her and noticed she seemed almost afraid.

That was when he noticed that the chart was digging into his hand and his face felt warm. He was so angry all he want to do was yell at her and demand answers. He opened his mouth to do so when he remembered the children behind her. So he snapped his mouth shut and walked back out into the hall.

When he asked Grover to not only take the patient but to also give Hermione the note, he felt foolish, but he didn't dare speak to her until he calmed down. He knew his temper, especially with this particular female.

Draco continued to pace for fifteen more minutes something occurred to him.

"She better not…"

He activated his floo and grabbed a handful of powder. As he only wanted to make a call he did not step into the flames when he yelled, "Ronald Weasley Residence!"

In his grate he could see the living room of the residence, and then a head popped in view. It was a small female house elf, who was fully clothed and seemed more than happy to be doing her job.

"Hello, sir. My name is Mitzy. What can I do for you?"

"I am looking for your mistress. Is she at home?"

Mitzy nodded, "I will go get her." And with a 'pop!' she disappeared.

Seconds later Draco heard shoes in the hallway.

"Draco? Why are you flooing me at home? You have always refused to in the past. Something about hating my husband and his friends, blah, blah, blah."

"Pansy, I really am in no mood. I am going to ask you a question and I expect you to be completely honest with me."

The smile that had been on Pansy's face from seeing her best friend quickly melted into a frown.

"I know that tone. What is wrong?"

Draco rubbed a hand over his face, "I told you, I need to ask you a question and it is very important that you tell me the truth."

Pansy nodded, "Ok. Step back, I am going to come through. I feel like this may be more of a face-to-face issue, from your tone."

Pansy stepped into the grate and a second later was standing in Draco's office, a look of concern on her face.

"What is it Draco? And you know I am always honest with you."

Draco nodded and began pacing again, "You have a happy marriage with the Weasel right?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Don't call him that. Yes."

Draco nodded and stopped for a second to face Pansy, "So you probably spend holidays with his friends and family, since your parents are in Azkaban."

Pansy nodded, "Yes, Draco. You know this. I have told you how much I truly enjoy the big family atmosphere at the Weasley's."

Draco resumed his pacing for a minute, contemplating his next question. Suddenly he stopped at his desk and turned to lean both of his palm on it, not looking at Pansy.

"Does Hermione Granger go to these get-togethers as well?"

Silence followed his question. He turned to make sure Pansy was even still there, worried that she had bolted as soon as he asked the loaded question. She was there. Her faced had paled and he noticed that she seemed to look almost scared, which was a dramatic reaction because Draco would never think to hurt her.

"Yes, Draco, she did. She didn't have any family left after her parents died so the Weasley's always invited her. You know she is like a second daughter to them. Plus it is still hard to separate the Golden Trio from one another for too long."

Draco waved off Pansy's rambling and took one step in her direction, "and her children."

Pansy slowly nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "Yes."

Draco picked up a small glass paper weight and sent it flying into a wall. Pansy jumped and shrieked as the glass ball exploded.

"How could you not tell me? I know you knew they were mine. How could they not be?"

"Yes, I knew they were yours Draco. I used to spend hours looking at the pictures of you on your wall when I was young and infatuated with you. But for some reason, Hermione decided to keep them to herself. It was not my place Draco."

"Not your place! You are my friend and you should have told me!"

"I am your friend, and if I thought that they were not be cared for or raised properly I would have told you immediately. But she is a great mother Draco and she had her reasons."

"What? What possible reasons did she give to keeping those children from me?"

Pansy shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't ask. I never told her I knew. I just sat back and watched them grow more and more like you every day. Everyone must have noticed, but no one ever mentions it."

Draco shook his head in frustration. "How could I have possibly been a father for three years and not know about it? There is no excuse for not telling me."

"I suggest you talk to the mother."

"I plan to."

Pansy turned to floo back home, when she stopped and turned towards Draco with a very Slytherin smirk on her face. "So just out of curiosity, when did the conception happen?"

Draco scowled, "Our last night at Hogwarts. I received my one change to know what it would be like."

"Was it worth it?"

Draco looked out his window and thought back to that night. Even now, he couldn't say that he regretted it.

"Yes."

Pansy smiled a little and went to give Draco a hug.

"That Gryffindor is a smart one. If she kept them from you I am sure she had her reasons, even if they don't make sense to you. Remember, she is a mother and did what she thought was best for her children. Don't be too hard on her."

"I appreciate that Pans, I really do. But, she kept all knowledge of them from me completely and that is inexcusable."

Pansy nodded and gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek before going back to the grate and flooing home.

After she left, Draco sat behind his desk and called for one of the many house elves that worked in the Hospital.

When one appeared in his office he asked it to bring him all the files they had on Hermione Granger and her two sons. Minutes later the elf appeared with the files in hand.

Draco took them and dismissed the elf that disappeared with a lough 'Pop!'

He sat back down and started sifting through all the information.

Andrew Xavier Granger and David Miles Granger. Born February 6th at 2:06 and 2:10 A.M.

Both healthy boys with no serious medical history.

Draco picked up Andrew's file and took out his birth certificate. There was no father listed. He looked at David's and saw the same thing.

At least she had not claimed some other person as their father.

He poured over all three files for almost two hours when there was a very quiet knock on his door.

Without looking up from his papers he yelled, "Come in!"

After a minute there was another knock. Frustrated Draco almost yelled again when he remembered the silencing charm he had placed.

He huffed and got up to answer the door. He opened it quickly and was surprised when no one was on the other side. He stuck his head out and looked down the hallway. About to round the corner to go to the elevators was a familiar brown head.

"Oi, Granger!"

Hermione froze in the middle of the hallway and took a deep breath before she turned and saw Draco standing halfway out of the door she had just been knocking on.

She walked back up to him and stood in front of him, not sure what to say.

Draco looked down at her while she refused to meet his gaze. He moved to let her enter his office. She walked past him, careful not to touch any part of him. She quietly sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk while he settle back in to his chair behind it.

Neither said a word. Draco watched as Hermione stared at her hands and fiddled with a piece of paper, which he recognized as the note he had Grover deliver.

After sitting in silence for almost 10 minutes, Hermione finally looked up with tears in her eyes.

She quickly wiped them away and sat up straighter in her chair, trying to tap into that Gryffindor Bravery.

"Their names are Andrew and David, um Drew and Davy to friends and family. They are a three years old. They are brilliant, not that it comes as surprise to you seeing as we are their parents. Drew loves to read. He is obsessed with trying to learn how. I read to them every night. They love the Tales of Beadle the Bard. Davy is most definitely your son. Harry got all the boys, his and mine, small children's brooms for Christmas last year and while Drew wasn't all that interested in it, Davy wouldn't get off. He spent hours flying it around a tree behind Harry and Ginny's house. Every chance he gets, he is outside playing with this Quid ditch stuff."

Draco listened as she rambled on about stuff that, at that point in time, was not very important. But he sat, leaning back in his chair, with his first snitch twirling between his fingers, trying to keep calm and not interrupt her.

Hermione started to speak some more, but instead took a shaky breath and looked at Draco, tears now silently falling down her face.

"I am so sorry. I have no excuses. I mean, I justified it to myself over the years, but there is nothing that I can say to make this ok. I know that. I am stuck here, Draco. I found out three months after you left, and by then I did not know anyway to get a hold of you. You ran off to Egypt and it was like you wiped yourself off the face of the planet."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "One of my best friends is married to your best friend and you spend holidays with her. You didn't think that maybe she could get me a message of this importance? Also, you work with my other best friend for 10 months out of the year. I am sure you could have gotten in contact with me if you had tried."

Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed, "I know. I could have. I mean, I guess I always knew that Pansy and Blaise would be able to contact you, but I was chicken. By the time that Pansy became 'part of the family' so to speak, the boys were 1 and I was afraid to tell."

Draco slammed his hand down on his desk, making Hermione jump and let out a little scream of surprise.

"Dammit Granger! I have spent years trying to bring back the Malfoy name. I have been trying to make a better image for my family then the one my parents left behind. I have been doing everything right. Now I come back and have two children that are very obviously mine. What do you think all the papers are going to say when it becomes obvious to the world, Granger? They have been waiting for me to screw up. Waiting for a story where they could drag my name through the mud again. You have given them that story."

"Draco, I…"

"No. Don't you see? I can. I can just hear the headline now. _Draco Malfoy refuses children born to Muggleborn Mother._"

Hermione shook her head and jumped out of her chair and leaned over Draco's desk.

"I know better than that Draco. This is my fault and I will fix it."

Hermione turned to rush out the door when Draco lifted his wand and made a small firework go off in front of her face to gain her attention. She turned back around, startled.

"Sit back down, Granger. We are not done discussing this yet."

Hermione started to argue, but decided against it and sat back down.

"I want to be a part of their lives. I want to get to know them. Eventually I would like them to carry the Malfoy name as well. I want to be their father."

Hermione nodded, 'I understand, Draco. We can work out a schedule where you will be able to see them and spend time with them…"

Draco held up his hand, "No. I want full access to the boys. I want to make up for lost time. I have thought about it and I would like you and the boys to move into the Manor. I know you would not agree to them living with me so I figured this was an agreeable compromise. The Manor is big enough that it will not feel as if _we _are living together and we will be able to stay out of each other's way. We will discuss the other details later, but I would like you to consider this very seriously."

Hermione sat, stunned at Draco's offer.

"I'm not sure…"

"Take a few days and think about it. If not, we will have to find another option."

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to speak when Draco's fire started to pulse a dark emerald green. Draco got up and answered his floo. Maggie, the nurse who was in charge of the boy's floor, appeared in the grate.

"Healer Malfoy, Miss Granger requested that I let her know if the boys started to wake up. Davy woke up crying for her about two minutes ago."

Draco nodded, "Thank you Maggie."

He turned to ask Hermione if she would like to walk together, but her seat was already empty and his door was slightly ajar from her hurried exit.

Draco sighed for about the fiftieth time that day, grabbed his white coat and sat off after Hermione to check on his sons.

**Well, there you go. Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 3 was finished today and still has about a week before it will be posted—that gives me time to edit it and make sure that it as good as I can make it for all of you**

**Quick note: If you have any requests for interactions between characters or a certain type of interaction between Draco and Hermione let me know. I will do my best to work it into the storyline at some point. I work very well if I am given prompts and they sometimes help to keep my creativity flowing. (An example would be: You want to see a scene with an interaction of Blaise and Ron or you want a dancing scene.) I do not guarantee that it will make it into the story in the next chapter or even at all, but I will do my best!**

**Hope you all have a great end of the week and an awesome weekend!**


End file.
